


Friendly Fire

by Monobear



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Furry, Gaming, Gay, M/M, Two Dorks Playing Vidya Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket discovers the wonders of video games...and the frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Fire

"I don't get it."

"What's not to get?"

"Okay, first off: why the fuck do you humies have fictional killing? Ya wanna blow shit up, fuck people up, ya get out there and do it. This is like...the pussy's way out." 

"It's called fun without getting arrested. You should try it sometime."

The raccoon rolled his eyes at the 'captain's' response, grumbling quietly. They'd stumbled upon a few Earth things somehow - don't ask how, it's a long story - and amongst them was an XBOX 360. Despite momentary confusion, the human of the group quickly adapted, developing somewhat of a minor addiction to the game. The others hadn't even paid attention - until today. 

Today had been the one day that there was the sound of gunfire going off, the sound of Quill going 'FUCK!', and after a few moments, a call of 'FALSE ALARM EVERYONE GO BACK TO SLEEP NOTHING TO SEE HERE.'

Rocket never was one for taking orders well, plus, there was still the thought of 'what the fuck was that' going through his head - and all was settled when he finally found Quill, controller in hand, frantically slamming the volume button down, a pause screen displayed upon the screen. The human explained that this was a simulation thing, a human game - and it was called Modern Warfare 2 or something like that. But it had two players, and with a bit of reluctance, he'd joined him - and it was only halfway as satisfying as doing the real thing, honestly. 

"--speed it the fuck up, would ya? Quick kills, higher bonuses." 

"I'm trying! And trying not to get killed too!"

"No, you're running around shooting at the fucking air while I take out all the other idiots gunning for your ass. Aim, Quill. Does wonders."

Quill frowned. Naturally, his friend had gotten far too into it, becoming directly competitive - but he was damn good at it, too. Of course. He could only imagine what would happen if they actually got to online play, though, hence why he was keeping that portion of the game secret. Ha ha ha, never unleash a small angry raccoon on the unsuspecting people browsing for matches online, because that very likely would end in the TV having a brand new bullet hole through it due to sheer frustration.

"We're already not going to beat the record time, at least give me the courtesy of reaching the goal. At least finish off the downed guys. And be goddamn glad I hit that truck at the beginning, because if I didn't, it'd be even worse." 

"I was standing right next to it--"

"--I gave you a three second warning. You get moving or you get burned. Not my problem you fucked that up."

"I couldn't physically move that fast! And your version of a warning was aiming, taking a pause for one second, and then shooting."

"It's a legit warning, Quill."

"I am Groot?" Oh. Right. The small potted plant version of Groot had begun watching as well. 

"--No, I shouldn't've said anything. If this shit were real, I couldn't say anything, because if I did, the targets would fucking run and--ugh, okay, I'll say something next time. Like right now. Get the hell away from that building."

"Got it."

"Further."

"Here?"

"Further."

"Okay, here?"

"Perfect." And in that half-second before he fired, Rocket instantly took his character to face Peter and hit him straight in the head. "And that is for....you being you."

"--Hey, that was a dick move, we're partners!"

"Then pick up the slack and don't bitch when I--" _**BANG.** _ The raccoon dropped his controller in disbelief. "How did I--?!" He glanced up at the human, who was smirking. "... _You didn't_."

"What if I did?"

"Do you really want to make this something, Quill? Because we both know that I can destroy you, game 'r otherwise." 

"It was just payback."

"Right, and my payback will be turning game-you into a bleeding pile. You should've known. You should've prepared. But no. You didn't prepare for the storm of bullets you'll face. I will spit fury over your goddamn corpse. You're fucking dead, kiddo."

Peter snorted. "Uh-huh. Yep. By the way...." _ **BANG.**_ Immediately after the respawn happened, Quill was prepared. "...whoops." He grinned smugly, earning himself another harsh glare. 

"...." By the fifth time he was killed, Rocket tossed the controller at Quill's head, growling. "FUCKING. CHEATER."

"--OW! I just have skill, okay?! You started this!" 

"Who the fuck cares who started it, I'm ending it! Your humie game means nothing, because I could, if I wanted to, kill you instantly in reality! You'd be gone! Bye! Fuck you! No one will miss you and or care! **NO. ONE.** " 

"Calm down, alright? It's just a game."

" **NO! YOU FUCKING HUMILIATED ME, AND I**..." Now it was clear what this was all about, in the end. "...I'm not fuckin' weak." Quill felt a mild dosage of regret crossing his mind as he noted the mixture of disappointment (in himself) and anger on his friend's face.  He bit his tongue - shit, he shouldn't've laughed - and sighed, turning the XBOX off. 

"...Like I said, it's just a game. You're not weak."

"...you of all people beat me. Repeatedly. I...if anything actually happened, everything would be functional without--"

"Don't. Go. There."

"...it's true, though."

Quill sighed, glancing at his friend. "You're not weak, we wouldn't be better off if you were dead - hell, Groot would be a mess - and we both fucked up, alright? We got too into it. It doesn't matter. You've saved my ass several times, and I..." 'I'd much prefer you being alive instead of dead because you're stupidly important to me' was the sentence he cut himself off from saying.

"......." Rocket said nothing, slowly looking up at Quill as if to say 'why do you care?' There was silence for a few minutes as the two looked at each other, before Groot broke the silence.

"I am Groot."

"--!" Instantly, Rocket turned slightly pink, staring at his plant friend. "No, we should **not!** That's not even a reasonable thought!"

"I am _Grooooot_."

"I--shut up!"

"Should I ask what he's saying?" Quill wasn't dumb enough to not pick up on context clues - he was fairly certain he had an idea, but best to not be too amused. 

"No. You shouldn't."

"I am Groot." The small flora colossus crossed its 'arms', staring up at its best friend as if to chastise him.

"--oh, yeah, because that's _so_ easy. Uh-huh. Let me just remind you of what I am and how dumb that would sound and--"

"Sitting right here. Still listening." Peter chipped in, grinning. 

"....fuck." There was a small look shared between the plant and the raccoon as if to blame the plant for this. "I....don't worry about all that, it's dumb, just--" He was almost instantly silenced by the human pressing his lips to his own, letting out a surprised noise ('--Mm?!') before simply blinking for a few moments, then leaning into it. He was so dumb, so goddamn weak (just look at his face, fucking bright pink like a wuss, not to mention these dumbass feelings in the first place), and he...he looked up at Peter in disbelief, wanting to speak, but not being able.

"....I was right on my guess, right?" 

Groot nodded in replacement of his stunned friend, until said friend finally snapped out of it. "...you....I...."

"Yeah, I know. Big surprise. But hey, I'm not into weak guys, so that says somethi--" He was cut off by being pulled down into another kiss. 

"...see? I am weak. You're my weakness."

"Then we're both the same there. I won't go anywhere, anyway."

"......arrogant douche. Be glad I'm in love with you, or I--" That just slipped out. Oh. Uhhhh.

"--love you too." The other responded, to further bewilderment. 

"I am Groot."

"...." There was a brief pause before the two finally looked behind them, noting the now other awake crew members, and freezing instantly.

"....So, is this what your human gaming leads to?" Gamora questioned, looking between the two. "Interesting."

The only response that Quill had was to hide his face into his hands, and Rocket settling for burying his face into Quill's side. Gaming or reality - one thing was undeniable: they're dorks.


End file.
